As known, the firearms, such as pistols, revolvers, guns and the like, are provided with safety devices, usually called “safeties”, intended to prevent an accidental discharge of the firearm.
A bullet can be fired by accident, for example by the firearm falling to the ground, or by an awkward operation of the person handling the firearm which could cause the so-called firearm hammer to undesirably unlatch.
If safeties are activated, particularly in case of revolvers, they prevent the firearm hammer from striking the bullet through the so-called firing pin.
In detail, a revolver provided with a so-called passive safety system typically comprises, in addition to a handle and to the above mentioned hammer and firing pin, also a frame having the hammer pivoted thereto so as to be rotatable at least between a cocked position and a striking position and to which the firing pin is combined to be, in its turn, movable between a striking or firing forward position and a rest or safe backward position, and a user-operated trigger for controlling the hammer to be unlatched and thus rotated and for causing the bullet to be stricken and thus discharged.
Applicant's Italian Patent, IT 1327534, discloses a safety device for a revolver, comprising transmission means extending into the hammer and interposed between the trigger and a movable firing pin, wherein the hammer is provided with a safety tooth apt to interact with a beak-shaped end of the trigger to lock the hammer when it is unlatched.
In particular, the safety device of the aforesaid Patent locks the firing pin in a forward position when the hammer is in a cocked position, and moves the firing pin in a safety backward position when the hammer is unlatched from the cocked position and the trigger beak engages the safety tooth of the hammer.
In practice, in the safety position, even if the hammer is totally in abutment against the firearm frame, the firing pin is not able to act onto the bullet charge.
Although a solution such as the above evaluated one achieves the purpose, it suffers from some drawbacks among which the most important is to be mechanically complex, both structurally and functionally.
In fact, it is quite difficult to assemble and mount the several elements that make up the transmission means, and is also complicated to drive them and make them work on the whole.